Relieving Some Stress
by mixthealphabet
Summary: Soul had always had surprisingly good ideas.


**Relieving Some Stress** by Larissa

I want the moon and the stars  
I want the whole nine yards  
I want your hands on my hips  
I want you kissing my lips

* * *

Maka was having trouble concentrating on the task at hand, for her eyes kept on sliding back to Soul, who was supposed to be doing the dishes, but had somehow managed to drench himself with soapy water.

In a way, the girl imagined it could be worse.

The shirt was still there, even if it did nothing to hide the details of his muscled chest in its current state. The presence of the fabric was both comforting and completely frustrating, because Maka couldn't help but think of how it might feel to run her hands up his torso, helping him get rid of his wet clothes.

An irritated grunt from Soul snapped her out of her reverie.

"Why can't we just buy a freaking dishwasher?" He muttered, glancing at her over his shoulder.

The girl snickered, putting on a defiant expression in a weak attempt to hide her embarrassment about almost getting caught staring at him. This was becoming a somewhat common occurrence in their household and it was starting to bother her to a point where Maka begun going out of her way to avoid Soul.

Needless to say that it wasn't working as well as she'd hoped.

"Look, I cook, you clean. Unless you want to be in charge of sweeping and tiding the whole apartment without my help, you'll just have to shut up and deal with it." Maka replied, ducking her head behind the refrigerator's door in order to hide her blush, while pretending to look for the strawberries she'd bought earlier that day.

"We could take turns cooking…" His suggestion was sheepish, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, when I don't mind having my kitchen being burned down to a crisp!" The meister stood up straight, bringing a hand to her mouth to disguise her laughter.

The grin slid off as soon as she noticed that Soul had approached her without her noticing and was now right by her side, leaning over the refrigerator's door.

"Fine." The boy huffed, trying not to pout and failing. "Uncool, but fine."

She rolled her eyes at this and went back to her previous task.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Maka heard him ask from somewhere behind her.

"The strawberries from this morning. I could swear I'd left them here but –"

There was a small noise and she could feel Soul flinch as she turned to him, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

He was sitting on the counter and he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore, droplets of water still running down his chest. Even though this was the first thing she noticed, there was something else that caught her attention. A strawberry. On his lips.

Maka stared for a moment, weighting her options with a calculated look that confused the boy in front of her, who had been expecting a Maka chop as punishment for his selfishness. Instead, he watched as she leaned towards him, standing in her tiptoes with the same expression she used when trying to understand a particularly difficult equation.

And, then, her lips were pressing against his.

The boy's eyes closed in instinct as he, too, inclined forward, closing the space between their bodies. He sighed into her mouth, feeling her tongue trace his with careful movements.

Just as he was about to get down from the counter, wanting nothing more but to invert their positions and to have her legs around him, her hips grinding into his, Maka pulled away. The sudden absence made Soul groan, unwilling to let go.

"Sorry, but you took my stress relievers." The girl explained in an even tone, a small smile on her face as she swallowed what was left of the fruit.

Soul blinked down at her, processing what had just happened, before letting a shark-like grin slip onto his expression. With a grace that had come from years of training and a lot of confidence, he hopped off of the counter, pulling Maka to him by her waist.

"No problem. But I think I have a much more enjoyable way to relieve your stress."

Ignoring her glare, Soul twisted them around and crashed their bodies together, capturing her lips once again.

In some part of Maka's brain, she registered that Soul had always had surprisingly good ideas.

* * *

This is lemonish, I guess?


End file.
